


The Melancholy of Twilight

by RainyDaysWriter



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Adventure, Developing Friendships, Mutual Support, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Reader-Insert, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDaysWriter/pseuds/RainyDaysWriter
Summary: It was a letter that brought you to the southern province of Ordona, right into nature's arms, otherwise known as Ordon Village.It was the fall of Twilight that took you across all of Hyrule, at the side of a bossy imp and brave to a fault farm boy.





	1. What Morning Brings

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be my way of coping with not having Breath of the Wild yet. Thank you for taking the time to read this, if you did. It's a small intro (that I may very well come back to edit later), but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I'm going to take this bit by bit, so not to overwhelm myself and be able to really think chapters through. Feel free to leave your thoughts!  
> I really adore Twilight Princess's style, the characters (some of Link's facial expressions in game kill me oh man), and, of course, the music! For this fic, I do plan on following the general plotline of the game, but I'll try to stay away from copypasting in-game text too heavily. I'll be focusing on the journey, our beloved characters, and the relationships between them.  
> Thanks again for reading!

There was a stranger in the village and it was sending the children into a tizzy. Fado’s words, not Link’s. It wasn’t too surprising, such a reaction—tucked far south of Hyrule, amidst woods and mountains, Ordon Village wasn’t a popular stop for travelers. Any person would be as exciting as a new toy at Sera’s shop to the youths.

“Those kids are all huddled outside the mayor’s house, looking about ready to pounce,” Fado said. “I didn't see the person myself, but according to Jaggle, they were acting a little funny.”

A stranger at the mayor’s house. At Ilia’s. Link squinted against the sun as the trees ended and the village began. Epona huffed from beside him.

“You’ll see soon enough, I guess. Maybe you can calm them down before they scare the newcomer right back to where they came from.”

The little hamlet that was Ordon Village was abuzz despite the sun only just rising. Familiar voices rose in greeting as the two passed by, some from the pumpkin patches, others from the porches of homes. Across the creek, an unfamiliar black horse was grazing in front of Ilia’s home. The gear it wore wasn’t anything special, a saddle with no startling emblems or gems, the undecorated reins and bridle. Huddled around it were Beth, Talo, and Malo.

The first to notice him was Beth, who had been gushing over the horse’s braided dark mane. “Oh, Link!” She clasped her hands together and beamed. “I’m sure you know already, but someone just arrived from Castle Town. Can you believe it?”

Beside her, Talo puffed out his chest, but it did little to make up for being shorter than Beth. “They asked me to watch their horse.” He brandished a long stick which he had wrapped a red bandanna around—the one he usually wore to keep his choppy dark hair at bay. “Nobody’ll get near her!”

“Terrifying,” drawled Talo’s little brother, Malo. His chubby face was tilted up to meet the horse’s. There seemed to be a staring contest in progress.

Fado grunted and crossed his arms. “Well, how about that? What do you suppose a city goer would be doing coming all the way out here?”

Beth gasped and cupped her face in her hands. Her sharp brows rose even higher on her face. “What if they’re going to open a shop here and sell clothes from Castle Town?”

“That wouldn’t make sense,” mumbled Malo, but she didn’t seem to hear.

“Or weapons!” Talo slashed his stick through the air. “That could be why Rusl went in! They need an expert swordsman.”

“Huh?” Link glanced at the mayor’s, then back at Talo. “Why ask for Rusl?”

The little boy only shrugged. “After they went in, Ilia came out and asked Colin to bring his dad back. Then Colin got to go with him! Lucky . . .”

“It didn’t sound serious,” Beth said, waving a dainty hand. “Isn’t Rusl going up to the castle to give a gift or something? Could be about that.”

Even so, there was something odd about it. Though, as much as he’d like to hang around to ask Rusl if anything was amiss, it would have to wait until later. Leaving the goats cooped up for too long could mean another wild chase across the village for Link.

“If anything exciting happens, we’ll come tell you, so don’t worry!” Beth assured him, Talo nodding along.

“Maybe they’ll want to see the ranch,” said Fado, patting Link’s shoulder. There was a hint of pride in the man’s voice. He loved to show off the livestock that produced the widely-loved goat cheese. “And you can show off your wrangling skills, bud! That’ll give them something to talk about when they’re back home.”

Hardly one to brag, Link only managed a bashful smile. Epona tossed her head and pawed at the ground with one hoof. She, on the other hand, did not appreciate being left out.

He gave her a gentle pat on the neck. “He meant both of us, girl.”

Fado gave him an amused look, but didn’t comment. “We should head up. You kids be good, don’t cause the mayor grief.”

With a parting wave, Link led Epona forward, but he couldn’t help another glance back. Something in his gut told him there was more to this visit than meets the eye.


	2. Thunder in the Distance

The mayor’s home was larger than the others you had passed on the way. The inside was wide open, with one doorway leading to a back room and a set of stairs to a second floor. Every surface was made of roughhewn wood, except for the fireplace in the kitchen area, and decked out with homey touches. Pictures, tools, brightly colored rugs and table cloths.

You didn’t have a plan beyond delivering Telma’s letter. Folding your hands on the table, you tried not to fidget under four sets of curious gazes. It really was an awkward situation you’d thrown yourself into. Apart from Rusl, you knew no one in this speck of a village, and you could only imagine the impression you’d made so far.

The little blond boy, Colin, stood at his father’s side and peered up at you uncertainly. When you tried to give him a reassuring smile, he ducked his head. 

Rusl pocketed the letter and you let out the breath you didn’t know you were holding. “Well, I’m sure Telma’s just wondering how long I plan on staying in town this time,” he said. “Don’t worry about waiting on me to reply, I’ll send it along tomorrow with the postman.”

Despite yourself, you cringed. It was unorthodox to make a trip all for a letter that wasn’t urgent, and even then it was best left to the postman. You had no connection to these people, you had just followed the urge to get outside the gray walls of Hyrule’s capital and fell into nature’s arms. So, now that the letter was in Rusl’s hands, you had no reason to overstay your welcome.

“I suppose I’ll see you soon, then,” you said, picking up your bag from beside your feet. “And it was nice to meet you all. Thank you for your hospitality.”

The mayor, Bo, crossed his arms across his large belly. “You’ve come all this way,” he said, his tusk-like mustache twitching as he spoke. It was a little distracting, to be honest. “Ilia could show you around before you go.”

The older girl with the heart-shaped face and straw-colored hair perked up. She listed her head, bright green eyes drifting to the window. “I’m sure your mount would appreciate the rest.” 

Following her look, you frowned. Wilde was grazing where you had left her, surrounded by the flock of children from earlier. You _had_ pushed Wilde to gallop more than half the way, out of sheer nerves. The poor mare deserved a break after being dragged out to the end of Hyrule on a whim. Another hour or so away would be no worse, considering you had left at such an ungodly hour anyway. So long as you returned by nightfall, Gran would have no reason to worry.

Collecting yourself, you offered a polite smile and slipped your bag over your shoulder. “A tour would be grand.”

Ilia beamed and stood, prompting you to do the same. “Come on, Colin.”

The little boy frowned uncertainly, but didn't protest when Ilia took his hand and led him out. 

As soon as you stepped back outside, the stench of fertilizer hit you. In a village of livestock and farming, it was to be expected, but you still wrinkled your nose. A faint humidity hung in the air, heavier than when you arrived. The thought of trudging through a downpour in only a hooded tunic almost made you turn right around to apologize and head off right away, but before you could the trio of children were surrounding you once more. 

“Hey!” The little girl with freckles and short brown hair set her hands on her hips. “You aren’t leaving already, are you?” Beth, if you remembered correctly. 

“Oh, um, no.” You shook your head. Who were you to cause a commotion and then run off? “Not yet. I’ve been offered a look around Ordon.”

“Yeah!” Talo? Yes, Talo, cheered, lifting his stick into the air in a sort of victory stance. “We know all the coolest places!”

The smallest and youngest boy with the plump cheeks muttered something you didn’t catch. Talo, however, let out an insulted cry.

“As if, Malo!” Right. The off-putting little child, Malo, was the energetic boy’s brother.

Ilia lifted her hands in a placating manner. She was the closest to your age so far, but she carried herself maturely. Being a mayorling must leave little room for childishness. “All right, calm down. Now, where should we go first?”

This brought on a whole new wave of chatter and arguments.

The village was maybe the size of Castle Town’s Central Square, how many places could there be to choose from? When you’d first arrived, it was barely dawn with few people about. Now it was nearly mid-morning, and obvious that your arrival was not ignored. From the pumpkin patches to the stoops of houses, there were craned necks and shared whispers. One man had even climbed one of the rock formations next to the creek, a hand shielding his eyes from the sun. Far different from the sea of people swarming cobbled streets, but somehow these pairs of eyes felt heavier. A chill ran up your spine.

“Shouldn’t we get Link?” little Colin was saying when you turned back around. 

“Fine, then we’ll go up to the ranch first,” Ilia stated with hands on her hips. She sounded nonchalant, but there was a hint of a smile on her lips as she addressed you. “Might as well meet the leader of this pack of monkeys.”

Beth squeaked and stomped one foot. “Don’t lump me in with them! I’m a _lady_.”

Talo snickered. “Lady of the Monkeys, maybe.” He barely avoided her swat aimed at his head and took off up the hill laughing.

Beth huffed. “Ignore him, only some of us have manners. Like you! You’re from the city. How is it? As soon as I’m old enough, I’m going to live there.” 

“I’m going to own it,” said Malo. It was certainly not the oddest thing a child has said, but the serious tone which he used gave the impression that he was not joking.

You looked between the two, holding back a chuckle. “That’s . . . fun. Oh, it’s kind of hard to explain Castle Town through words . . .”

“Let’s start walking then,” said Ilia. “It’ll give you time to think.”

Beth immediately grasped your hand, as if worried you would get lost along the way. And she couldn’t have that, could she? “So . . . you aren’t planning on opening a shop here from Castle Town, are you?”

With a small smile, you shook your head. “Afraid not, I just run deliveries. I leave business to the adults.”

“Well, my mom runs the only shop here.” 

“That so?”

She nodded. “Sometimes she gets in really cool toys—I mean, _juvenile_ things. The boys go crazy for them!” She gave a dramatic eyeroll. “Kids!”

“You’re carrying a doll on your back," Malo mumbled as he shuffled ahead.

Beth bristled. “What was that?”

“Nothing.”

In the short trek uphill, you did your best to describe the inner workings of Castle Town, from the armored soldiers parading around all hours of the day to the smells of the bakeries. The jumble of booths and shops (some terribly overpriced) to the oddest of residents. Eyes widened as you spoke of annual celebrations where the royal family made appearances and mingled with their subjects and took part in games. All the while the scent of hay and livestock grew. Around the bend a wide circular pasture teemed with blue-furred, round-horned goats. Here were the origins of the famous Ordon goat cheese and milk in all its smelly glory. Your nose crinkled in protest.

Talo sat atop the fence, kicking his feet back and forth. Beth abandoned your side with a giggle reminiscent of a group of girls that hung around the Star Tent back home.

Joining them, you caught sight of someone riding horseback at the other side of the pasture, whooping at a couple of goats. From afar, it was hard to tell anything about them apart from a head of dirty blond hair. Another person stood clear of the barn, surveying the progress.

Talo grinned. “You’re just in time to see him herd the goats!”

“Yeah,” Beth said, sighing dreamily. “He’s so cool.”

“Link is the best horse rider in Ordon,” Colin added. “Probably the whole world.”

Lifting a brow, you leaned forward, crossing your arms over the fence. If anyone back home had tried to sell goat herding to you as impressive, you’d have promptly snorted right in their face and moved on. And to be honest, you still didn’t consider it very exciting to watch a guy ride around yipping his lungs out. Though, when horse and master trotted over, you could admit he was attractive in a scruffy sort of way. The first thing you noticed were his ears—tapered to a point at the end unlike any of the villagers’, but like your own. Then his eyes, muted blue and sharp, framed by shaggy bangs and a small smattering of freckles on his cheekbones, which were still flushed from exertion. His clothing was dirty and worn, with one green sleeve barely hanging on at the shoulder of his left arm.

“Link, Epona, meet our guest,” Ilia said, and you guessed she must be addressing the horse as well. “Come down and say hi.”

Now eye-level, the boy nodded in greeting. He tilted his head a fraction, expectant. 

Unnerved, you cleared your throat. “Hello, Link . . . Epona.” You introduced yourself. The mare’s big watery eyes stared down at you, placid.

Ilia, oblivious, stepped forward and stroked Epona’s snout lovingly. “You didn’t run Epona ragged, did you Link?” There was an edge of warning in her voice.

The farm boy shook his head quickly, shoulders rising in defense. He looked so chastised you almost laughed. Was this a common occurrence?

“Can you come with us?” Beth bounced on her heels. “Where’s Fado? I’ll ask him for you!”

Fado turned out to be the owner of the ranch and when he stood beside Link, you were surprised at how _tall_ the man was. He had to be about the same size as Auru, one of  
Telma’s friends, hitting six feet at least. A large nose protruded from his long face and droopy eyes reminded you of the goats he oversaw. Next to him, Link looked like a lanky child, barely reaching his boss’s shoulders. And with little persuading, Fado consented to letting Link take off for a bit. 

You were all but dragged across Ordon, the children pointing out their homes, introducing you to everyone you passed. Purple, pink, and blue roofs stood out against the cloudy sky, little circular homes standing in the water or nestled on outcroppings. Pockets of wildflowers bloomed along the path, creating a sight worthy of a painting. They talked of climbing trees and rocks as large as the houses, fat hornet nests that could be brought down with well-aimed rocks, and contests for the best swimmer, runner, and climber of the village. You began to realize that as small as the area was, it held as many memories as any other town. 

It wasn’t until your little tour broached the forest just outside of the village limits, and the children began to squabble about who knew the woods best, that a hand settled on your shoulder.

Starting, you snapped your head in Link’s direction, instinctively pulling back.

“Sorry.” His voice was low and hesitant, as if unsure of his words. Could such a serious-looking guy be shy? “You called for Rusl. Earlier?”

Blinking, you nodded. “Just a letter delivery. From my boss—she’s friends with Rusl.”

His ears drooped a little. There was a smudge of dirt under his right eye, but you couldn’t bring yourself to point it out. “Was it serious?” he asked.

“I couldn’t say, I only delivered it.”

“Oh.” One of his hands reached up to scratch behind his ear.

Words of encouragement settled on your tongue, but before you could offer any, Talo’s yelling drew your attention away. He waved from halfway up a tree, much to Ilia’s dismay. 

Hands on her hips, she was ordering him to come back down before he fell.

“I think he’s trying to impress you,” Link said with some amusement,

Raising your brows, you cast the him a dry smile. “As flattered as I am, I’m hardly worth breaking a bone over.”

There was a distant rumble beyond the trees, a telltale sign of the humidity about to break. Lips bunching to the side, you peered up through the foliage, catching glimpses of the blue sky. Having to ride back through rain felt almost like karma. Run off without letting anyone know? Enjoy a trek through a storm! You could already hear your grandmother’s wheezing laughter when you showed up soaked to the bone.

“I’m gonna . . .” Link pointed up at Talo.

“Go ahead.”

In another minute, Link was scaling up the trunk with ease. Ilia backed up, craning her neck to watch, tapping her fingers against her elbow nervously.

“Are they always so excitable?” you asked.

She nodded, not looking away from the boys. “Believe it or not, yes. Whether it’s a hornets’ nest or a goat giving birth, they’ll make the most out of it.”

You trailed your eyes along the woods, listening to distant bird calls overlap with Talo’s goading and Link’s laughter. “Must be something, growing up in such a peaceful place.”

“I can’t imagine being anywhere else,” she said warmly.

A cheesy sentiment, one that you had heard from your Gran a thousand times over. Was it really possible to be completely content in a single place? Being with people you cared for you understood, but what about going beyond the beaten path on your own? Another cheesy sentiment, you realized.

“You guys should see this view!”

Ilia shook her head, exasperated. “Talo, if you fall—”

“It’s fine,” Link said, pulling himself up another branch. He made it look so easy. And when he was at Talo’s level, he paused, gazing out at the unobstructed horizon. 

“Link! Not you too,” Ilia groaned. “Now they’ll never come down.”

“I think I see the castle!” Talo called. 

Your interest was piqued. “Really?” Before Ilia could dissuade you, you were climbing up as well, the rough bark unyielding under your palms. A soft laugh came from above.

“Need a hand?” It took a moment for you to register the teasing in his voice.

“I may not be part monkey,” you puffed as you hauled yourself up, “but I’ve climbed enough walls to be able to manage a tree.”

There was no reply, he just kept watching from his perch, legs dangling. It was a little flustering, his silence. You were usually surrounded by chatterboxes, your grandmother included, and it felt like he was observing you. Judging you. Heat crawled up your neck at the thought. It faded as a cool breeze brushed across your face and the skyline stretched over the trees. Dark gray clouds bundled along the horizon like folded blankets, steadily crawling Ordon’s way. Sure enough, Hyrule Castle’s spires speared the sky, shadowy and daunting. Somewhere in there, the princess would be going about her day, and outside of it Gran and Telma wondering where you’d run off to.

“I can’t believe you live there,” Talo said in awe.

You hummed. “Yup. Home sweet home.” Now to get back down without breaking your neck. 

“Uh, Link?” Talo clung to the branch, bravado falling away as he looked down. “Can you help me? You’re faster.”

Chuckling, Link maneuvered around so Talo could cling to his back. His lips quirked to one side when he dropped down beside you. “Will you be needing help, too?” 

You answered with an indignant snort. 

It was past noon when you departed. With your bag now laden with a hunk of goat cheese, pumpkin bread, and jar of goat milk—gifts from Ordon’s inhabitants—you stood at Wilde’s side, waving goodbye to the ragamuffins. “Thank you for such a warm welcome,” you said to Ilia, pressing a hand over your heart and dipping your head. A very proper show of gratitude, and maybe a little overkill, but it was worth it to see her flustered smile. Hopping up onto Wilde’s back, you grinned down at Link. “If you’re ever in Castle Town, you should swing by Telma’s bar. I can give you a tour.” You winked and spurred Wilde forward. You really hoped you could find a reason to go back to Ordon sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Updates will, at the very least, happen every month depending on the chapter size and my schedule. Ugh, this was tough and I'm not entirely feeling it? But hopefully once I get the ball rolling it will get a little easier, and can get to the parts I've already written up~ 
> 
> So, what'd you think? Please let me know! Any tips for dialogue, setting, or characters? Notice a grammatical error? An awkward transition or sentences that just don't make sense? Gushing about your favorite game in the series? What you can't wait to see from Twilight Princess in this fic? 
> 
> Update 11/26/17  
> I will be continuing this fic! I have not abandoned it, I just set it aside to focus on work and classes. I can't say when the next chapter will be out, but it will be before the end of the year! Thank you.


	3. Curious Souls with Good Intentions

There was something following you. You couldn’t tell if it was some sort of wolf or big cat or small bear, but if not for its unusually lucent coat it would have been unnoticeable, utterly silent as it was as it wove through the dull greens and browns. You noticed it as soon as you steered Wilde into Faron Woods, planning one last detour to tie up your visit in Ordona. So far it hadn’t seemed hostile, simply slipping in and out of your peripherals with unnerving ease, like a spirit flickering from one plane to the next.  

Regardless, you slipped a hand into your bag, seeking out the familiar handle of your axe. “Move,” you whispered, urging Wilde to a trot. If it didn’t bother you, you wouldn’t bother it, but you weren't going to stick around to tempt fate.

The late noon light would soon fade, and lantern or not you’d rather not risk getting lost on your way back out. There was no telling when you’d have this chance again, free reign of your time and exploring unbidden. Besides, describing how the temple looked up closely might butter up Gran. She was as much a sucker for adventure as you.

The wind picked up, tearing back your hood and sending a rain of leaves down around you. Wilde pressed on, dutiful as ever despite the feeling of eyes tracking your every move.

Part of you wanted to believe that if there was anything dangerous skulking about, one of the Ordonians would have warned you. They wouldn’t let their children out of the village if that were the case. Unless it was something that preferred the taste of ignorant travelers, specifically city-dwelling Hylians. You took out your axe entirely now, keeping one eye on the woods as you went.

No amount of depictions or tales could have prepared you for the actual scale of the tree. It must have been the size of Hyrule Castle and three times as old. The bottom wasn’t visible from the clearing, disappearing into a mist-shrouded abyss that you weren’t keen on getting near. One branch snaked across the gap, spilling out across the aged stones and leading up to the trunk. All of it left untouched, left to grow and pass in its own time.

However, you had a feeling the blue bird squawking at you to buy something from its little setup nearby was a more recent addition. Was there really enough foot traffic here for a shop? Apart from the children in Ordon, there couldn’t be that many people wandering this deep into the woods. You left Wilde with the bird and took the branch pathway on foot, tilting your head back to try and see the top of the tree. It was like being a child and seeing the castle up close for the first time, realizing how tiny you actually were in its glory. Walking right into an ancient creature’s jaws, not knowing what to expect.

At the top, two short pillars flanked an open entrance shielded from the reaching sunlight. That was all you would see unless you went inside. There was no telling how long it would take to explore, and you were already cutting it close if you wanted to make it to the town gates at nightfall. Oh, but imagining the looks on everyone’s faces when you had a tale of your own to share over drinks was so tempting.  _Next time_ , you promised, when you were better prepared.

Just as you turned to leave, a howling rolled from the darkness. No, not howling.  _Moaning_. Like a man dying. It sent a chill right down your spine. Axe in hand, you waited. Listened. A faint scuffling noise was growing closer.

_“Eeyah!”_

You let out a scream as a furry white mass dropped in front of you, bulbous nose and toothy grin on display. It cackled, clapping its hands together in glee. A monkey? Had  _this_ been your stalker in the woods? You shook away the thought—this animal did not seem the quiet type.

“Find giving people heart attacks funny, huh?” you grumbled, one hand still clasped over your chest. “I could have hurt you, you know.”

The monkey bounced around you, having a great time at your expense.

“If you think I’m going to play with you after that, you’ve got another thing— _Hey!”_ Without warning, the monkey lunged forward, snatching your axe and dancing away as you made a grab for it. It chattered once before plunging into the passage.

“Get back here!”

You scrambled blindly after, stumbling over unseen knots and uneven ground until you burst into an open chamber, lit by two gray pillars similar to the two outside. The monkey hollered from atop one of four totems, then leapt for the elevated doorway at the far end of the room. You could only run after it, pulling yourself up the vines and through the door just a few feet behind the hairy menace. The next area was even larger, but you had no time to linger. Ropelike webs stretched across every available opening, with pots, boxes, and chests hanging from the ceiling like prey. Their creators were, thankfully, absent. But with the baboon leaping about and shrieking like a demon, it was only a matter of time before anything became aware of your intrusion and caught you without a weapon. A set of wooden stairs connected a central dais to a doorway across the room, and your thief was leaping its way over, pausing midway to wave your axe at you.  _Taunting_ you.

Heat flared in your cheeks as you followed, your bag bumping against your hip as you ran. Farore grant you patience, this was  _ridiculous_.

“Goddesses above . . .” You were back outside. A yawning gap stretched before you, covered only by a rickety old handmade bridge of all things, swaying in the wind. Nearby, connecting to separate balconies, bridges spun as the wind picked up. Your stomach churned at the very sight. Farore grant you the power to _fly_.

The monkey let out a cry from the other side, jumping up and down as if cheering you on.

But you would still have to retrieve it. With a silent prayer, you stepped out onto the first plank. It took all your willpower to stare straight ahead, channeling your emotions into a fierce glare at the monkey. One foot after the other. Light steps.  _Don’t look down_. Was it just you, or did your bag feel heavier? How long had it been since someone other than a monkey crossed this very bridge? If you fell, how long would it take to hit solid ground?

You grit your teeth as another gale swept passed, tugging at your clothes like an insistent child. Almost to solid ground.  _Oh, when I get my hands on you, monkey!_ As soon as your boots hit stone, you let out the breath you had been holding. The work around this doorway was more ornate, carved like beams of sunlight coming from the door itself. Studious Shad would have had a field day with this.

Inside, the monkey’s cries sounded even louder. Several more totems stood in a ring at the center of the room, probably representing something sacred to the ancient people who had dwelled here, but now survived as a personal playground to primates.  

Speaking of,  _what_ was that monkey doing with your axe? Walking through the ring, you stopped a healthy distance from the animal swinging a weapon at something on the wall. It looked like a giant insect’s egg, with a grotesque, rotten-pumpkin colored skin. And that monkey was using your axe to crack it open!

You crossed your arms and cleared your throat loudly. The monkey froze mid-swing, slowly looking over its shoulder comically slow. It let out a scandalized cry and let go of the axe, which you quickly retrieved. “What’s this then? Using  _my_ weapon on a . . .” You squinted. “Fungus? Or . . .?” You had no idea. The bark surrounding the egg was being leeched of color. This  _thing_ _, whatever it was,_ was a parasite, and the monkey had only been trying to get rid of it, no thanks to you. You grimaced. You’d been so worried about yourself, and here this creature was, trying to ask you for help in the only way it could.

Glancing to the side, you said, “Stand back.” The monkey sped to hide behind the nearest totem, peeking out at you. Taking the axe in two hands, you lifted your arms above your head and brought it down with as much force as you could muster, feeling minor resistance as the blade sliced into the membrane with a repulsive  _squish_. Liquid sprayed out, splattering against your face. Goddesses, the  _stench_. You wrenched the axe back out and brought it down once more, breaking through the remaining shell.

Goo and a creature the size of your head spilled onto the ground. It was an insect, with a green and yellow shell, scrabbling for purchase in the slime. Not something you’d ever seen before, but this wasn’t the time for wondering. You braced for a final blow when it moved before you could blink.

You barely had time to register the feeling of being hit in the gut as you hit the ground. The monkey cried out, but you were too dazed to react. The insect scrabbled over your chest and back to the ground, brushing against your fingertips as it tried to escape. Biting back a groan, you rolled onto your stomach, searching the floor for the creature. The monkey hunched out of sight, gripping its head and whining. Where had that thing _gone_? How was it so fast?

Ignoring the twinge of pain in your stomach, you pushed yourself back up. “Buddy,” you called, “are you alright?” Rounding the totem, your eyes widened.

The monkey bristled, but you were more worried about the insect clinging to its fuzzy head, unmoving now that it had a living repellent against predators.

Great.

Raising a hand in a gesture of peace, you kept the axe behind your back. “Easy, fella,” you whispered, taking the monkey’s tilt of the head as a sign to inch forward. “I just want to help.”

It blinked.

Then it grinned.

Then it turned tail, slapped its rear, and ran.

Cursing, you took off after it again.

* * *

 

Your first thought as you came to flat on your back on hard floor was  _by all the Goddesses_ _did_ your body ache. You hadn’t felt this exhausted in years, with every heartbeat sending a pulse beneath your skin like a drum. Vaguely, you noted the sound of shuffling next to your head. If it was another damned  _bug_ —

_“Eee?”_

_Not_  a bug. Turning your head, you blinked. Another blasted  _monkey_. It cocked its head at you curiously, letting out another gentle croon.

You slowly sat up, rubbing your aching neck. What the hell had you gotten yourself into now? The monkey backed up a little. It was much smaller than the white one, with dull brown fur and a tan face with big watery eyes. Not hostile or being controlled by some other parasite then. Good for you.

One glance around the cramped space told you all you needed to know: you were in a makeshift cell with a monkey, the only way out blocked by bars.

Your mouth went dry as you stood, leaning against the wall to steady yourself. It took you to the count of ten for the spots to stop swimming in front of you, and a few seconds after to realize your axe was missing. The bars wouldn’t give no matter how hard you yanked or kicked. A padlock clanked against the wood, secure as a prison’s. You let out the most colorful curse you could, adding an extra kick for good measure, before turning on your heel. The little monkey stared back glumly, looking so downcast you almost felt guilty. But hey,  _you_ hadn’t thrown it and yourself in here!

Actually . . . you had no idea who  _had_. Could that big monkey be so intelligent to use a  _padlock?_ Even under the influence of a parasite, it seemed beyond its capabilities. And locking up another monkey? What was  _that_ about? There was something else going on, but—

Nobody knew. Back in Castle Town, Telma had surely connected her missing letter to you, but how long before she sent for you? The Ordonians had seen you leave, and you hadn’t said a word about traipsing off into the woods to any of them. They wouldn’t know where to look.

Crumbling to your knees, you buried your face in your hands. Of all the trouble you had gotten into before, this was the worst.

 _“Ooo?”_ There was a gentle tug at your sleeve.

Inhaling slowly to keep the tears at bay, you peered over at the monkey. How long had it been trapped in here?

“Are you hungry?” Your bag was, miraculously, left with you. “It might be all smashed, but it’s . . .?” A thick, folded cloth was tucked between the milk and bread. It was a dark shade of red that matched your own tunic, but with black curlicues along the edges. As you carefully peeled it open, the designs seemed to shimmer. Three crests for the three Golden Goddesses. How had your Gran’s wrap gotten into your bag? It hadn’t been there when you were stowing away the villagers’ gifts, but perhaps it had been in another pocket and fell out during all the excitement.

Bringing it close, you let the scent of home comfort you. Gran wouldn’t stop until she found you, that you could be sure of. It was only fair that you’d do everything you could to find a way back to her, and you could help these monkeys while you were at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, thank you sincerely for reading! This is a bit of a set-up chapter, and it felt a little rough to me, but hey! One chapter closer to the juicy bits! I hope you liked it, and feel free to leave a comment! Okay, I think I caught everything, but was there something worded awkwardly or didn't make any sense? Let me know! Do you just wanna geek out over LoZ?? Go ahead! Even just leaving me a little smiley face is awesome! I really wanna hear from you! ^_^
> 
> So, I added an updated note to the end of the last chapter, but I'll say it again here for anyone who has been waiting for this update. I didn't mean to put this story off, but between work and classes, I was too busy to put as much time and effort as I wanted to into it :( 
> 
> But! I am now just a couple of weeks from a break, and I will do my best to upload at least one more chapter before classes start back up again! Thank you for your patience, and I hope everyone has a good December!


	4. Time Gone By

Link let out a ragged sigh as the bokoblin finally fell and _stayed_ down. His execution of that stalfos’s final blow was messy at best, but he blamed it on sheer nerves and lack of sleep. As long as these monsters died, it was enough. No point in being clean about it. He could rest if--no, _when_ he found Ilia and the children.

“Finally finished playing?” his shadow taunted, followed by a snide giggle. Midna, the Twili being he was stuck with, seemed to enjoy nothing more than teasing him relentlessly. She wasn’t the least deterred by his silence. If anything, it seemed to goad her on. “You sure are taking your sweet time around here!”

He pressed on, his footsteps echoed by the monkeys trailing after him from a safe distance.

* * *

 

 _“C’mon! It’s easy!”_

Your toes clung to the edge of the roof, refusing to budge another inch. The alleyway below was littered with boxes, barrels, and the occasional stray cat. Only one story off the ground, but young as you were, it would hurt something awful should you fall. 

_“I told you we shouldn’t let in scaredy cats!”_

_“Give it a minute!”_

_“Come on! Just jump over!”_

Stomach churning, you took a big step backwards and focused on the next roof over. You were brave. A brave adventurer about to cross a chasm in search of treasure and glory. The sun was rising behind the group of ragamuffins cheering you on, shadowing their faces and blinding you. Gran’s wrap fluttered at your arms.

You ran.

And jumped.

And plunged into a deep abyss of black.

And then . . . _mist._

Mist and darkness and nothingness. You were . . . detached. Detached from your body. From the real world. There was no sky or ground, just a gray and black undulating sea, yet you weren’t drowning. Just floating.

There was . . . singing.

A low, lamenting voice, that was joined by many others. The words were garbled nonsense that rose in volume until you were covering your ears, fruitlessly trying to block it out.

Where was the source?

Why couldn’t you move?

Why couldn’t you _see?_

* * *

When you came to, a bulbous plant had sprouted in the center of the room, but it didn’t do anything except burble occasionally. Another fungus to sap the temple dry, you wagered. The rocks you threw didn’t elicit a response, and neither did hollering in tandem with the monkey, so perhaps keeping your distance would be enough once you got out. 

The padlock wouldn’t budge, so you focused on breaking the wooden bars instead. 

“Ready?” you asked, standing at one end of the cell. The monkey was curled up behind your legs, using your bag as a temporary shield. You lifted the pot above your head and chucked it as hard as you could against the opposite wall, turning your face away and closing your eyes as it shattered. 

Lowering your arms, you surveyed the damage. “You alright?”

“Ooh!” The monkey peeked around your legs, eyeing the shards.

“Stay still,” you ordered, using the side of your boot to sweep them into a pile. There were a few promising pieces (and a blue Rupee!) that you scooped up and set to work with, sawing at the outside edges of the bars. 

By the time you’d managed to make small nicks in most of the bars, your arms were aching from the effort and the back of your neck prickled with beads of sweat. But you weren’t about to stop there. Planting one foot, you kicked at the weakened wood as hard as you could.

You hadn’t made so much as a splinter when a rumble echoed from the room. You started, thinking at first that the monster plant was _growling_. With a quick shared look at the monkey, you lunged forward to peer through the bars. Someone clad in green strode in, sending your cellmate into a round of cheers at the prospect of rescue.

A baba head rose from the leaves to meet them, its horrific grin splitting open as they stepped forward. You held your breath. The monkey shook the bars.

They unsheathed a sword and stopped just within the baba’s reach, dodging to the side when its fat head slammed down before attacking. 

They continued the tactic, dancing out of the way of danger and returning with ferocious slashing, until at last the baba hit the ground, writhing as it withered away. The flower opened up, but instead of continuing their assault, the person used one of the stilt-legged bugs at the edge of the room, turning it into a bomb with one good smack of their blade and tossing it into the toothy flower’s gut.

The creature burst into chunks, leaving behind the key. How it had ended up in there of all places, you would never know. Your rescuer scooped it up without hesitation, hurrying up the steps.

And when they reached your cell, getting rid of that blasted padlock, you hurried to your feet and they pushed aside the bars-

You blanched. “Goddesses above.  _ Link? _ ”

The scruffy farm boy who chased goats around a pen had  _ saved you _ . 

His brows pinched together. “How did you end up here?” 

“I decided to check out the place after I left Ordon, but got a little . . . sidetracked. Is it the next day already?” Your eyes went wide. “Oh no! Wilde was waiting outside for me, did you see her on your way in?”

“Your horse?” he repeated, blinking as if  _ you  _ had lost your mind! “No, I imagine the monsters would have frightened her off days ago. . . ”

Your heart skipped a beat. “ _ Days ago _ ?”

“Who threw you in that cell? Have you seen Ilia or any of the kids?” He plowed on, voice rising in an urgency that set you further on edge.

“No, I don’t--why would I have . . .  _ days _ ?”

“You left three days ago, and after that . . .” His words tapered off and he held out a hand as if to steady you. “Hey . . .”

The world seemed to tilt beneath your feet.  _ Three days _ . You set a hand against the wall, blinking down at nothing as you processed it. You had been trapped in this temple for several days, none the wiser, thinking only hours could have passed? Perhaps you had slept much longer than you thought, but  _ still _ . All that time . . . vanished.

“There’s no way,” you said, but Link’s grimace said otherwise. Closing your eyes, you tried in vain to calm your breathing. “How . . .?”

“The day after you left, monsters raided the village,” he began, leather gloves groaning as he clenched his fists. He spoke of the kidnapping of his friends and the dark magic infecting the land. 

Goosebumps ran up your arms. Hell had fallen to earth in mere  _ hours _ . Hyrule was under attack in a way it couldn’t protect itself from. 

Another shuddering breath wracked your lungs.

“I’ll escort you back to the entrance,” Link said, stepping aside to let you out. “Ordon is safe for now.”

The monkey squeezed past your legs, cartwheeling across the room to the door to freedom, but you hesitated.

“I can’t leave yet.”

He blinked, surprise softening his expression. Far more like the boy you’d first met.

“I need to find my axe first, and . . . if this place is swarming with monsters like you said, wouldn’t it be better to have someone watching your back?” You set your fists on your hips, as if you weren’t one wrong thought from crumbling.

He scratched the top of his head through his cap, eyes dropping down to his feet for a moment, contemplating. After the silence tipped onto the side of awkward, he nodded. “I saw an axe earlier. One of the monkeys was trying to fight off a spider with it . . .”

You withheld a sigh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, thank you for your support! I get a little lost in writing, double guessing myself and trying to edit WHILE I'm writing u g h it makes it way harder than it needs to be LOL please let me know if you notice anything amiss with formatting or grammatically. My eyes are tired.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am halfway thru summer break now, enjoying the rest because man the last semester was murder. Anyway, lemme know what you think! I hope you're all well :)


End file.
